


Can you Love Me Again?

by chanuyeah



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sad, chanwoo is confused, iKON - Freeform, im not good at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanuyeah/pseuds/chanuyeah
Summary: Jinhwan just wants Chanwoo to love him again





	Can you Love Me Again?

Jinhwan wanted to shout, he wanted to scream at what he is seeing right now. It somehow hurts, to see someone he loves betray him like that. Was it betrayal? He never really knew what’s the limit. He never knew if the line has actually been crossed or whether he was just overreacting, like Chanwoo always say he was. But he knows he was helpless. They were shooting for VLIVE, so screaming would be the last thing he should be doing.

But his heart clenches whenever Chanwoo acted so clingy to someone that is not him. His mind keeps telling him to stop the stream everytime Chanwoo gave another person those sparkly eyes. When Chanwoo unconsciously held Yunhyeong’s hand, that’s when he wanted to storm out of the room. The whole streaming was torture to him.  
“Yah, get a room you two. We’re in a middle of a livestream” Junhoe complained. Seemed like Jinhwan wasn’t the only one who can sense their chemistry. Which made Jinhwan felt worse than he already was. “The fans love it, anyways. Right?” Yunhyeong replied facing himself to the camera that was recording him. Chanwoo laughed at the older’s remarks, but Jinhwan didn’t see what was so funny. “Ah, really these twins are driving me insane” Donghyuk joined in. ‘Me too’ Jinhwan answered in his head. Because they actually have been driving him crazy for the past week.

Yunhyeong gave Donghyuk a roll in the eyes as he stuck himself closer to the maknae and leaned his head to his shoulders to annoy Donghyuk even more. Little did he knew what he did affected Jinhwan more than Donghyuk.

“I love my maknae, unlike you guys” Yunhyeong suddenly stated. Jinhwan tried to hold it in, he really did but maybe he had his limits too. “Yah, shut up” Jinhwan snapped causing the members to gasp. That is the voice of a mad Jinhwan and that is never a good sign. There was a short silence after the mathyung blew up, Jinhwan’s face was all red and it seems like he was clenching his fists. Seeing the situation, Hanbin immediately told the viewers that they were tired and that they need to end the live soon.

Hanbin thanked the heavens that the live they did was a surprise one so there was no staff that saw what happened. Though, he was sure he would get questions regarding what happened first thing tomorrow, so he sighed. “I guess we’re all tired, aren’t we?” Hanbin asked in a pissed off tone. “Hanbin.. I’m sorry” Jinhwan muttered. “It’s fine. I shouldn’t have started the livestream knowing how tired everyone is. Let’s head back” Hanbin said signalling Chanwoo and Yunhyeong who lives at the same floor as him to go upstairs with him. Chanwoo and Yunhyeong got up from their seats but Jinhwan grabbed Yunhyeong’s arm in anger before he could even stand up.

“Hyung, don’t start this.” Chanwoo pleaded trying to break Jinhwan’s grip on Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong looked at the angry mathyung and then faced at Chanwoo with a smile. “It’s okay, Chanwoo. I think me and Jinhwan hyung here needs to talk” He said still in Jinhwan’s grip. Chanwoo and the rest of the members looked at them worriedly. Jinhwan is clearly too pissed off to be having any talk.

“Yah, Really, I swear to God if you both have a fight here..” Bobby complained warning them not to get carried away. “Just give us both a moment, okay guys? We’ll settle this ourselves” Yunhyeong begged everyone. Everyone blinked and looked at each other to seek for a decision. Hanbin sighed in defeat. Both Jinhwan and Yunhyeong have been acting strange for the past week. It was clear they were having a cold war. Everyone seemed to notice this except for Chanwoo himself. Maybe it’s time they finally talk things out.  
“Fine. Everyone, just give them some time. Let’s all go upstairs. We’ll give you guys 30 minutes, if Yunhyeong hyung doesn’t come upstairs by that time we’ll assume something bad is happening.” Hanbin decided for everyone. The rest of the members stood up to do what the leader demanded. Donghyuk took a glance back at both of his hyungs and he noticed that Jinhwan never put his angered look off of Yunhyeong. Donghyuk immediate look away and got back to his tracks. He’s really worried of what will happen but then again, they really need to sort things out.

 

 

“Ya, are you purposely trying to make me angry or something?!” Jinhwan shouted as soon as all of them left the room still gripping Yunhyeong’s arm tightly. Yunhyeong shrugged at his question. “What, hyung? I was just being myself.” Yunhyeong answered straight to the point. “Oh so now you’re playing fucking dumb, huh? You know Chanwoo is my boyfriend. Mine. Just because we’re in a middle of a live stream, it’s not okay for you to touch him in front of my fucking face. Do you want to die?!” Jinhwan screamed. He could feel his eyes are already watering from letting out his emotion. But he doesn’t care, he has had enough.

“Well, Chanwoo didn’t seem to mind. So why should you, hyung?” Yunhyeong replied with that annoying tone of his. Jinhwan got up from his seat and pulled Yunhyeong’s shirt to drag him closer to him. “Stay. Off. Of. Him.” Yunhyeong was taken aback by the mathyung’s sudden action but he stayed calm hearing his threat. Instead of surrendering, he just laughed.

“What if.. I don’t want to, hyung?” He asked not showing any fear. The smug face made Jinhwan more angrier than he already was, which seemed impossible. “YAH!” Jinhwan shouted pushing Yunhyeong further away. “Yunhyeong-ah, I know he’s our maknae, and we all love him but.. Please..” Jinhwan was now on his knees with tears streaming down his cheeks. “Please, can you at least think of how I would feel? I love him so much, Yun. I’m begging you..” Jinhwan was now a sobbing mess and Yunhyeong only looked at him with a straight face.  
“How about my feelings, hyung? Do you even care?” Yunhyeong asked quietly. Jinhwan looked at the man in front of him, vision still blurry because of his own tears. “Y-You.. You like Chanwoo?” Jinhwan tried to ask with a clear voice. Yunhyeong nodded carefully. Jinhwan didn’t know why but every second Yunhyeong talks he manages to break the older even more. He was afraid to ask further, afraid that it would only hurt him even more. But curiosity always kills the cat, and Jinhwan truly wishes he wasn’t the cat in this moment.

“D-Does he know?” Jinhwan asked. “I made it obvious but I never really told him,” Yunhyeong answered. “he doesn’t seem to mind though” He continued. “YUNHYEONG AH!” Jinhwan shouted. “Me and Chanwoo are in a relationship. Please, don’t ruin that. Don’t ruin our friendship too, Yunhyeong-ah..” Jinhwan begged helplessly. It was obvious that he was exhausted from all the shouting and crying. He just wanted Yunhyeong to listen. That’s all he wants.

“Ruin what? Hyung, if what you have with him is strong, you shouldn’t be threatened by me, right? You can’t even tell him how I make you feel. You couldn’t make him believe in you. You deserve better.” Yunhyeong explained. “Bullshit! You just want to take him away from me, fuck off!” Jinhwan was now whimpering, his hiccups from crying got worse. He doesn’t want to believe anything Yunhyeong said.

“If I take him away from you, would you ruin our relationship then, hyung?” Yunhyeong asked in that annoying tone again. Jinhwan faced down, not knowing how to hold in his anger and sadness anymore. “See? We’re all selfish in our own way, hyung.” Jinhwan got up from his position and punched Yunhyeong in the jaw without hesitation.  
“Shut your filthy mouth.”

Yunhyeong grunted from the pain and covered his jaw with his hands. “Heh, you could punch me all you want hyung. I’d still love him. I’d still do anything to get-“ he was cut off by another punch in the eyes. Jinhwan breathes in and out. He could see the bruise clearly on the younger’s eyes and jaw. He didn’t care, he deserved it.

“Stay away from him..” Jinhwan begged again even when he knows its useless. “I wish I could, hyung” Yunhyeong replied rubbing his eyes.

“YES YOU FUCKING COULD YOU ASSHOLE” Jinhwan yelled again still whimpering in between. “How do you think I feel knowing you guys were a thing, hyung? I had to see you make out, cuddle and all kinds of coupley things in front of me. But you want to act like this just because I initiated fan service?” Yunhyeong tried to reasoned with him. Jinhwan shook his head. “S-SHUT UP I DON’T WANT T-TO PITY YOU” Jinhwan was now struggling to talk clearly with his uncontrollable sobs. Yunhyeong was speechless, he didn’t want to cause more trouble so he stayed silent.

The silence didn’t last long however as they heard the door opening their way meaning that it must be the other members.

“Yunhyeong hyung!” Donghyuk went immediately to him after seeing his bruised face. None of them dared to scold Jinhwan who was still sobbing on his knees. Not until Chanwoo decided to come up to him.

“Jinan hyung.. did you do this to him?” Chanwoo asked him with a worried tone. “I-I..” Jinhwan didn’t know what to do to make it seem like he was in the right, but he realized he was defeated, so he just nodded. “Hyung, why would you do that? We have a photoshoot tomorrow.. They’re never gonna cover his bruises. Why are you the one crying?!” Chanwoo continued to show how upset he was at Jinhwan.

Of course, even when he didn’t know what happened he couldn’t be on Jinhwan’s side. He never listened when Jinhwan told him about his worries over Yunhyeong. He was always the one at wrong.

“I am disappointed in you, hyung” Chanwoo stated.

Those words were what made Jinhwan sob even more than he already was. “Ch-Chanwoo, n-no you d-don’t-“ Jinhwan himself can’t finish his bundle of words. It was useless, he was useless and he knows that. So he just broke down into more tears, whimpering because he feels so helpless, so helpless that he doesn’t know what he could do to fix this situation.  
“Jinan hyung..” Bobby muttered stroking the older’s back in hopes to calm him down. “Chanwoo-ah that’s enough. We didn’t know what happened. For now, how about we take Yunhyeong back upstairs and give him ice or something for his bruises and help Jinhwan hyung calm down” Bobby continued not wanting whatever that is going on to continue.  
Chanwoo and Donghyuk helped Yunhyeong to go upstairs meanwhile the rest decided to keep an eye on Jinhwan. They all stayed by Jinhwan’s side without speaking a word, not wanting him to feel worse. “H-He c-couldn’t even.. stay by my side” Jinhwan murmured causing the other members to worry. They have noticed for a long while that there were something off about both Chanwoo and Jinhwan. Jinhwan keeps being so paranoid over the younger and Chanwoo always thinking that Jinhwan was overreacting. They all knew that there was a love triangle going on but none of them dared to bring that topic.

“It’s okay, hyung. Why don’t you take a rest for now, okay?” Junhoe offered while stroking the older’s back. Jinhwan nodded at him. “I-I want t-to be alone..” Jinhwan said as he tried to get up. He staggered for a moment because he felt so dizzy from all the crying but the others were fast enough to help him stand.  
“Be careful, hyung” Hanbin warned the older. Jinhwan didn’t bother to reply as him and the rest leads him to his own room. When he was close he immediately went in and locked the door, shocking everyone. Hanbin sighed as he reminiscing what has happened. Letting Yunhyeong and Jinhwan have a talk was a bad idea, but he never thought it would ever cause to this.

“Bobby hyung, can you check on Yunhyeong hyung and the others for me?” Hanbin asked a favour. Bobby nodded and immediately went out to go upstairs leaving the dumbfounded members alone.

“This is bad..” Junhoe muttered to himself. Hanbin couldn't agree more. “Tomorrow’s photoshoot might be cancelled” Hanbin suddenly announced. Junhoe furrowed his eyebrows. “What? Are you sure that's allowed?” Junhoe questioned him.

“You know how Jinhwan hyung is when he is upset, Junhoe” Hanbin explained. Junhoe could only nod in understandment.

“And I don't think I have ever seen his condition as worse as he is now”  


* * *

  
Bobby woke up and went out of his room to see both Donghyuk and Junhoe seating in the living room not even saying anything to each other. That's when he noticed that Jinhwan's sobs were clearly heard from his room. Bobby sighed when he realized why they were silent.

“He never stopped crying ever since last night, hyung” Donghyuk informed the older. Bobby bit his lips. “I know” was all he could reply. “He hasn't eaten anything, he doesn't want to talk too. I am worried” Donghyuk added. “The manager might have spare keys if you want to barge into his room” Bobby informed.

“That's a stupid idea. He'd be more upset.” Junhoe commented. “At least we can force him to eat” Bobby replied in defense. Junhoe sighed in defeat. “I'll go ask Jaeho hyung” Junhoe announced offering himself to get the spare keys and went outside their dorm.

“Yunhyeong said that yesterday was all his fault and that he deserved to be punched. But by saying that, Chanwoo thinks he was lying to not cause trouble. He's really upset at him, hyung” Donghyuk lets out his worries. Bobby stroked his hair to calm him down.

“Let them solve this on their own, Donghyuk.” Donghyuk frowned at the thought. “If Yunhyeong hyung really loves Chanwoo, shouldn't he let him go, hyung? Why does he have to make this all so complicated?” Donghyuk complained to Bobby.   
“Love makes you do weird stuff, Donghyuk.”  


* * *

  
“Do you feel better, hyung?” Chanwoo asked the older ready to give him new packs of ice for his bruise. Yunhyeong smiled at him. “I'm fine. Shouldn't you be checking on Jinhwan hyung?” Yunhyeong asked. He didn't want the problem to spread even further. 

“I don't feel like it. I'm mad at him.” Chanwoo replied sternly. “Why?” Yunhyeong asked him. “He hurt you.” Yunhyeong didn't answer him but instead he lets out a deep breath.  
“But I deserved it, Chanwoo. I said mean stuff to him” Yunhyeong admits. Chanwoo shook his head. “Hyung, I know you're lying. You would never say things that is worth being punched for.” Chanwoo said with full confidence. Yunhyeong could only laugh.

“Why on earth would you believe me more than your own boyfriend?” Yunhyeong asked a question that really hit the maknae. Was he being a jerk to Jinhwan? But that can't be, he's the one being violent why should he feel sorry?

“Because he went violent, hyung” Chanwoo answered. Yunhyeong sighed at him. Maybe this was the time to tell him everything.   
“Jung Chanwoo, what if i say the reason he punched me was because I said I'd take you away from him?” Yunhyeong explained. “What??” Chanwoo asked confused. “I like you, idiot.” Yunhyeong blurted out. 

Chanwoo went speechless, but deep down he knew it. He always knew Yunhyeong had different intentions but he ignored it. He never listened to Jinhwan's worries because he didn't want to believe it. What's worse is now it turns out he was right all along, and he treated him badly for it.

“So what is Jung Chanwoo going to do now?” Yunhyeong asked. He wishes he has an answer because he doesn't. He doesn't know what to do.

“You've been ignoring his worries about me, right? Why was that? Do you possibly..” Yunhyeong didn't dare to continue his words. 

“I think I need some time alone, hyung” Chanwoo said before he stormed out of his room  


* * *

  
Hanbin groans as he opened the room with a spare key to Chanwoo’s room. “That’s it after this i will collect everyone’s keys.” He said after knowing that everyone is locking themselves in their room. Chanwoo, however didn’t even flinch by his actions. Hanbin sighed and joined him in his bed.

“Chanwoo.. You alright?” Hanbin asked not trying to get too specific. Chanwoo shook his head. “Leave me alone, hyung.” The maknae demanded. Hanbin didn’t bother by his order and held his arm in assurance. “Jinhwan hyung doesn’t want to eat or talk to anyone all day..” Hanbin announced. Chanwoo frowned grew even bigger.

“I am such a jerk, hyung..” Chanwoo finally blurted out. Hanbin lift his head up to show that he is listening. “I ignored Jinhwan hyung’s worry that turns out to be true. Now, I made both Yunhyeong hyung and Jinhwan hyung upset. It’s all my fault” Hanbin gave him a smile. “It’s your fault that you’re too handsome?” Chanwoo whined at the bad joke. “Hyung~ Not funny.” The younger sulked, which made Hanbin laugh even more.

“You can work things out with Jinhwan hyung, you know. We all know how oblivious you are, he should understand. Though, i guess it won’t be that fast.. But he loves you, Chanwoo-ah.” Hanbin explained calmly. “What… about Yunhyeong hyung?” Chanwoo asked him. Hanbin raised his eyebrows. “What about him?” Hanbin asked straight forward. The maknae stayed silent as he had no answer.

“Do you… like him?” Hanbin asked the question Chanwoo has been asking all day. “I.. I don’t know hyung.” Chanwoo replied. Hanbin lets out a deep exhale, things were getting complicated. “Chanwoo-ah.. Jinan hyung loves you so much. If you mess with his heart I don’t think I can keep supporting you.” The leader confessed almost sounding like he made a threat.

Chanwoo would agree. He had given his boyfriend hell. He had treat him the worst possible way and now he’s questioning his feelings towards him? What kind of monster is he?   
“I know.. I don’t deserve him, hyung” Chanwoo blurted out in the middle of their silence. Hanbin looked at him worried. “Jung Chanwoo, no one gets to say they’re deserving or not in life. At the end of the day, you get what you receive, isn’t it? So now, I suggest you talk to Jinhwan hyung. Tell him the truth. Because he deserves to know the truth.” Hanbin tried to give the maknae advice. Chanwoo smiled at him.

“I guess there’s a reason why you’re such a great songwriter, hyung” Chanwoo showed his gratitude by giving the leader a compliment. “Just go and get Jinhwan hyung, brat” Hanbin said as he leads the younger downstairs.

 

 

After Hanbin helped Chanwoo opening the room to Jinhwan's door with a spare key, Chanwoo felt his heart stopped after seeing Jinhwan curling up into a ball still crying. He didn't even bother to look when Chanwoo entered the room. He felt really bad for his supposedly boyfriend.

Chanwoo then got on his knees and rested his head on the older's bed stroking his hair gently. That is when Jinhwan looked at him for the first time. 

“Ch-Chan” Jinhwan couldn't even say his name straight. Chanwoo shushed him and gave him water that was already on his dresser. Jinhwan quickly accepted it and drink it. He felt the lump in his throat from all the crying is slowly vanishing, but the hiccups were still inevitable.

“You don't have to say anything, hyung. Please rest and eat something” Chanwoo insisted. Jinhwan shook his head still with hiccups. Chanwoo sighed at the stubborn elder.  
“Then please listen to me” Chanwoo begged earning a nod from Jinhwan who was still drinking trying to sound human when he gets to talk to his maknae.

“I'm sorry.. you were right about everything and I didn't believe you solely because- because I didn't want to. I have treated you so badly these few weeks. I really.. don't deserve you hyung” Chanwoo explained. If Jinhwan could still produce tears, he would be tearing up right now. What Chanwoo said didn't exactly calm him down.

“W-Why didn't you want to believe me?” This was one of the times where Jinhwan wished he wasn't so curious. He wished he could just shut up and just figure things out by himself. He wished he would stop being a cat who always get killed.

“H-Hyung.. I think for today it's better that you rest first” Chanwoo suggested. Jinhwan took a grip on Chanwoo's hand. “P-Please..” Jinhwan begged with a sore voice and a pleading face. He looks exhausted. It's all his fault.

“Hyung, I'm so sorry” Chanwoo apologized suddenly. Jinhwan felt his heart shattering, and all the younger did was apologize. “I think part of the reason I didn't want to believe was because- because I enjoyed it. His company.” Chanwoo carefully explained.

Jinhwan went weak, he couldn't produce anymore tears but he whimpered. He actually witnessed it. He saw the Chanwoo who he loves more than anything, falling out of love with him. He noticed it from a long time, but he insisted that it wasn't the case.

Chanwoo held his arm and gave him a side hug. “I don't deserve you, hyung.” He said not trying to add more to the latter's misery.

“I-I did nothing.. but loved you so blindly. I s-saw you fall out of love with me in front of my own eyes.” Chanwoo felt his whole back was weighted by guilt. He caused all of this. He deserves nothing, especially not Jinhwan.

“You deserve better, hyung. I understand.” Chanwoo admitted. He could hear Jinhwan's sobs were building up and Chanwoo would do anything to stop seeing the older in such a bad condition.

“I-I haven't heard you say it. Not even o-once” Jinhwan muttered. Chanwoo didn't know what he meant so he lets him continue.

“WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME AGAIN?” Jinhwan shouted this time there were tears streaming down his cheeks. Chanwoo was surprised but he decided not to answer knowing how emotional the person beside him is.

“Why can't you look at me with those beautiful eyes with so much fond anymore? Why can't you at least lie to me, say that you love me and care for me just this once, Chanwoo?” Jinhwan was only rambling now but he didn't care. Because the person he thought was his other half is not the person he once met.  
“Hyung.. I do love you.” Chanwoo stated not even hesitating. The other just gave him a smile, a forced one. “Chanwoo-ah, if you do love me, you wouldn't be confused right now” Jinhwan said trying to hold himself from breaking apart.

“Jinan hyung” Chanwoo called holding the older's hands even tighter, facing the older with so much sincerity. “I never meant to hurt you” He continued. Jinhwan laughed sarcastically.   
“Well, you already did” He replied shortly as he rested his head back too exhausted to comprehend. “Hyung.. Do you want me to-to go?” Chanwoo asked not wanting to cause the older to be more depressed than he already was. Jinhwan pulled his arm aggressively, bringing the older closer to him.

“Don’t… Don’t leave me just yet” Jinhwan ordered with his small voice. Chanwoo felt worse, Jinhwan said it as if he was certain Chanwoo will leave in the end. He did what the older told him and gave him a quick embrace. Jinhwan buried his face into his chest causing Chanwoo to gently stroke his hair. Jinhwan misses these moments, but he knows Chanwoo is only doing this because he feels bad, not because he loves him. But he’d rather think about this in another time so he stayed in the same position for a long moment.

“C-Can we pretend.. nothing happened? J-Just for tonight” Jinhwan offered the younger. Chanwoo could never refuse the older in this situation, so he nodded pulling him into a tighter embrace. “I’ll stay here for the night, hyung” Chanwoo insisted. Jinhwan nodded and snuggled himself into a comfortable position, burying his face into Chanwoo’s shoulder.

Everything that happened today has been hell, but Jinhwan knows that at least for today, Chanwoo is his.

**Author's Note:**

> hello hehe i finally made this yunchanhwan fic uwu so tell me which side are you on team chanhwan or team yunchan? make me change my mind because this isn't the last chapter yet hehe have a great day loves


End file.
